


MMM AA AU

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushes you head first into the angst without a floatie, then you just kinda tread water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMM AA AU

"This criminal thinks he can get away with this heinous crime just because it was his wife. That just gives him a motive."

"OBJECTION! Your honor, all men are innocent until proven guilty. I will not stand here and let the prosecutor insult my client." Fukiko could see a smirk appear on Toru's face.

"Miss Kato is correct, I believe. Though you do have a point, that is a motive to be considered." The judge remarked. Toru had him on her side. Fukiko needed to fix that.

"That isn't a motive..." Fukiko started, coolly, "I mean, just being her husband doesn't give him a motive. They loved each other very much."

"On the surface. Who's to say they weren't having trouble behind the scenes. Maybe he snapped, didn't what happened until the deed was done."

"Now you're pleading insanity?!"

The judged slammed his gavel, quickly disarming any tensions, if only for a moment.

"Miss Kato, settle down. Miss Hara, you're jumping to conclusions. Mr. Mitsuru, if you'd please, tell us what happened when you found the victim. Perhaps that would help clear a few things up."

Day one in court for the trial of the murder of Aiko Mitsuru, and emotions were running high. At least on the defense's side. The prosecution was utterly calm, no different than usual, but the defendant, Mr. Yin Mitsuru himself, was being unusually quiet and negative. Long story short, at the rate things were going, Yin was doomed and Fukiko was losing.

"Fukiko, you need to stay calm, or you're going to get yourself kicked out. Then where will Yin be?" A voice whispered from beside her. It was Kouhei, a judge-in-training and Fukiko's partner for this trial. Possibly much needed.

"Toru is being an utter jerk, and Yin is being despondent. What am I supposed to do?" She whispered back annoyed.

"She's being no more of a 'jerk' than usual, you're just on edge. Try to bring that coolheadedness back around while we listen to his testimony."

~~~

Yin took a breath, a sigh really, then started his testimony.

"I forgot somethingback at the house, so I went back to get it. I unlocked the door, went upstairs, then I thought I heard something downstairs. I went downstair to investigate, and found Aiko... I thought I saw someone outside the window, but I wasn't too sure at that moment."

Silence filled the air as the finished testimony began to turn gears in everyone's heads.

"Hm, thank you Mr. Mitsuru. Miss Kato, you may begin your cross examination when you're ready."

"Yes, Your Honor, thank you," Fukiko said, taking a glance at Toru. She hadn't spoken up, so she must have heard something. She'd have to be careful. There was something that stood out however, though it's possible it could back her into a corner.

"Hold it. You said you saw someone?"

"I thought so."

"But you're not sure. Why bring it up if you weren't sure?"

"Objection! He's just trying to draw attention away from himself. It could have been anyone. There was a witness after all, maybe that's who he saw."

Fukiko frowned. She should have seen that coming.

"I think you should focus on something else for now." Kouhei muttered.

"No, duh."

"Well, if you ask me, I think there's something you should press on. Going by that last comment that is."

Fukiko was a bit confused. She ran the conversation through her head trying to find the answer. Until Toru started to speak up again.

"If that was your only argument-"

"OBJECTION! I'm still doing my cross examination. Just give me a moment." Fukiko turned her attention back to Yin, "Yin, you unlocked the door when you got home?" She had no idea where she was going with her questions, but Kouhei seemed to perk up. She even saw Toru raise a brow.

"That's what I said." She wished he'd be more receptive.

"Did you... Did you lock it back?"

"...No? I was just going to get something quickly and go."

Out of the corner of her eye, Fukiko could see Kouhei nudge a paper in her direction. She looked down to see what it was and- That's right!

"I have a police report right here saying the door was locked, and police had to force it open."

"What? I'm certain I didn't lock any doors." Fukiko braced herself for an objection, but it never came. The judge looked her way, but she seemed to be not paying attention? No, most likely thinking.

"Miss Hara, do you have any objections?" the judge asked patiently.

"Objections?" she gave a big, goofy smile, and chuckled nervously "Actually, no, not right now Your Honor, sorry. I'd actually like to hear more of the defendant's testimony. On one matter in specific."

"And that is?"

"What exactly did you rush home to get?" Toru asked.

Yin seemed to fidget for a moment, straightening his shades, fiddling with his hair. He was acting nervous, which although not the best, was much better than standing in an emotionless daze.

"My, uh, I left my wallet." Yin confessed.

"You went home for your wallet?" Fukiko asked.

"It had my identification and my drivers license. I rushed home to grab it, because I didn't want to chance being pulled over and taken in for not having a license. I was running late for work."

The judge nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that is a good idea, best to retrieve your identity instead of breaking the law. Was there anything else, Miss Hara?"

Toru shook her head. "Nope, that was all."

"How am I supposed to solve this?" Fukiko whispered to Kouhei nervously.

"I honestly do not know." he answered back.

The judged banged his gavel again, causing poor Fukiko to jump.

"Well, if there are no other questions to be asked. I assumed we could end this here. There isn't any concrete evidence leading to Mr. Mitsuru, but there is also no concrete evidence saying he is the murderer. We'll finish this up tomorrow, so I'm sure you two know what to do." that last part being aimed at the two attorneys, the judge raised his gavel and ended court for the day. There was no doubt in Fukiko's mind that he was as confused as the rest of them. As Yin was escorted out of the courtroom, Fukiko stepped down from her podium and headed towards Toru's. Kouhei tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Hey Hara, what are you doing?" she asked bitterly.

"Hm, I don't know, winning? Discrediting your arguments? Winning?"

"If you don't watch it, you'll turn into an amoeba you've sank so low."

"Oh Fukiko, don't be upset, you've still got two days to prove me wrong. Maybe you should talk to him again. Anyway, tomorrow is another day, and the witness will take the stand as well. Are you ready for that?"

Fukiko stayed silent. She really wasn't sure if she was. This whole case was taking it's toll on her, and she was suprised they let her take it on to begin whith, but now that she was, she had to protect Yin no matter what. "I'm absolutely ready. Not that you care or anything.

"Good to know, and I certainly hope for once you care. After all, Mr. Mitsuru's depending on you." Her papers and such all packed away, Toru grabbed her things and left, leaving Fukiko in a the empty courtroom by herself. Kouhei still in tow of course. She took a deep breath, inhaled, and went back to her side to collect her things and her partner.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
